Jacket
by I Will Achieve Vikturi
Summary: Viktor leaves for a few hours and returns to an endearing sight. (Updated because I was not proud of the first draft)


"Yuri, I'm going out for a while. Do you need anything?"

As usual, Viktor's tone was cheery and lighthearted. Yuri loved that tone in his voice, it made him fall in love all over again each time. He shifted under the covers and gave him a tiny "No."

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour. How about I get you something to eat while I'm there?"

Normally Yuri would try and argue with his lover about him getting anything, but he simply did not have it in him and surrendered with a weak nod. Viktor was confused at the lack of a reply, for he knew him better than anyone, but dismissed it as mere exhaustion from so much practice and stepped out the door.

The second he heard the gentle _click_ of the lock, he threw the covers off his burning body and stood to grab himself a drink from the kitchen. He was practically panting from the exertion by the time he made it to the sink and grabbed a glass. His shaky hands nearly dropped it to the floor and shattered it, but he caught himself just in time to keep that from happening. The water was like a river through the dry desert of his throat, soothing the drought that drove him insane since that morning. He sighed with relief at the revitalization and visibly relaxed, though there was nobody to see it except for Makkachin, who padded into the kitchen after him and nuzzled into his leg, expectant.

He smiled slightly through the pain and knelt down to pet the brown poodle, running his thin fingers through those chocolate curls and earning a delightful yip from Viktor's dog. He stood again and grabbed himself another drink, taking this one back to the bed and setting it on the nightstand next to his glasses. Once more he was exhausted from the short trek and was eager to crawl back under the covers and rest his weary body. He must have overworked himself the day before; after all, he had been practicing nonstop under the stress of the Grand Prix Finals looming just around the corner, and despite Viktor's pleas for him to give himself a break he simply did not listen. His programs had to be better than flawless to have a chance at the gold, and he would not take no for an answer.

"I really have to listen more, don't I?" he mumbled, partly to himself and partly to Makkachin.

He felt a familiar sensation bubble within him and knew what was coming next. On trembling feet he ran, tripping over himself and practically collapsing on top of the toilet, relieving his stomach of his last meal. He hacked and shivered and, after several false finishes, was left hollow and empty inside. He flushed when he was sure he was done and his body met the cold floor beneath him as he curled in on himself, letting pained tears leak from eyes clenched shut. That vomiting spree did nothing to relieve the pain of being sick, and he soon gave up trying to feel better. He spied something in the corner of his eye and glanced over to see something red and white. He reached over to it and met his hand with something soft and slightly silky. He dragged it to him and inspected the object, seeing the familiar patterns of Viktor's training jacket. The coat reeked of Viktor and released some of the tension from his shoulders as he threw it over himself, letting himself doze off.

He must have been out cold for quite a while, because he soon woke up to the sound of the door to their apartment sliding open and gentle footsteps followed by the rustling of grocery bags. He also heard a distinct voice call out into the silence.

"Yuri, I'm home!"

God, that _voice_.

That voice was so lyrical and calming...

He could just fall asleep on the spot.

And so he did.

"Yuri?" Viktor called again upon hearing no response. Yuri was nowhere to be seen, not even on the bed where he had left his love.

"Maybe he just went out for a morning jog." he concluded. He busied himself putting away the groceries and humming to the tune of Stay Close to Me. He grabbed himself a drink afterwards and downed the milk in practically one gulp. Letting it soak in the sink rather than washing it, he resorted to going to the bathroom to freshen up. What he found in there, however, was quite a sight.

Yuri was lying on the floor fast asleep, his pale features standing out in the light he had turned on. He was breathing softly in slumber, his eyes shut gently, and his body curled up into a loose spiral. What was endearing to him though was the fact that his own jacket was keeping his little Yuri warm and comfortable. He sighed at the sight and bent over to lift his light body into his arms, jacket and all, causing the boy to rouse sluggishly.

"Vi-Viktor?"

A finger was brought to his lips before he could say more.

"Yes, it's me, Yuri. I'm going to put you to bed now. Certainly it's more comfortable than the cold hard floor of the bathroom. What were you doing there?"

Yuri turned his head so he faced Viktor's powerful chest and mumbled "I got sick."

A tiny huff.

"I told you not to overextend yourself, lyubov. Why do you not listen?"

"The Finals are coming up... I have to perfect my routine... I have to win gold for you, Viktor... I...I don't want to disappoint you."

Viktor sighed and shook his head. "I am already disappointed in you, Yuri. But for other reasons."

Yuri glanced questioningly at the older man.

"I'm disappointed in you because you didn't listen to me when I told you to give yourself a break. As much as I want you to win gold, I want you to be healthy more. So can you please listen to me from now on? It doesn't do you any good to practice until you're sick."

By the time he finished his speech, Yuri was already lying down in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"Just rest, Solnyshko. I'll be here for you."

Yuri curled up under the blankets, holding Viktor's coat close to him, breathing in the scent of his love which caused him to doze. Viktor's hand rested on the blankets over Yuri's chest as he watched him drift off once more, and at that point he simply could not help himself. He crawled into bed with him and held him close, falling asleep to dreams that involved his Yuri.


End file.
